


Remember the Name

by UmbreonGurl



Series: KDA Character Studies [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Character Study, F/F, no beta we die like your inting teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonGurl/pseuds/UmbreonGurl
Summary: If you had told the Akali of a few years ago that she’d be famous, she would have called you a liar.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: KDA Character Studies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965985
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	Remember the Name

Akali starts rapping as a hobby—a side hustle, if you will. A way to express all the things she’s not allowed to, to let herself go after a long day of training. It starts as a hobby, but it quickly turns into an addiction. 

Needless to say, neither Master Shen nor her mother is particularly pleased about it. Master Kennen, on the other hand, merely gives her a bemused smile and watches her work on her lyrics. 

Even he, though, makes one thing extremely clear: Akali is fine to continue her hobby, but training comes first. (Akali suspects he says this to appease Master Shen, but she never asks.)

Akali’s okay with that, for a while—spending late nights hunched over a smuggled-in Game Boy and early mornings scrubbing the floors and doing push-ups. It’s a delicate balance, but it’s manageable.

Still, she dreams of more. She wants to be more than just a nameless face in a street-corner rap battle, she wants to be more than just the girl who teaches the next group of acolytes. 

When Akali finally makes the decision to leave, Master Kennen gives her a knowing smile.

“This place was never your destiny, my dear girl,” he says. “Shen was a fool to try to insist it was.”

Akali never was a big believer in destiny, but something about the way Kennen stares right through her as she walks away makes her reconsider.

* * *

Living on your own is surprisingly difficult. 

It’s not that Akali had thought it would be easy, no—she knew from the start that this was going to be hard, but she didn’t think it’d be _this_ hard.

Being an amateur rapper unfortunately doesn’t pay the bills, so she picks up a part time gig at a sushi joint. It’s hard work and it doesn’t pay well, but honestly, it’s worth it. Akali is no stranger to hard work, and she hasn’t been this happy in a long time.

With more time to work on her craft, she improves quickly, and people start to take notice. It’s nothing crazy, but her social media accounts slowly start to gain a loyal following, and many of the usuals in the local underground rap scene start to know her by name.

Akali’s good. She knows this. She can _easily_ blow a lot of the local contenders out of the water, but the amount of attention she suddenly gets when an old video of hers goes viral is honestly scary. 

The infuriating part is that it’s not even her best work: it’s an old video from when she was fifteen. It’s not what Akali wants people to see— not now, anyways. She has a lot more to offer now than an old, blurry video with slightly off-beat verses.

Apparently someone else thinks the same, because Akali almost drops her phone when the screen lights up with a direct message notification from @FOXYAhri. She almost drops it again when she finally calms down enough to read what it says.

_Hey, I recently looked through your profile, you do some awesome work! Have any interest in joining a group I’m making? We’re looking for a rapper and I think you’d be a great fit!_

* * *

Joining K/DA is equal parts terrifying and exciting. If Akali were being honest, she had never thought she’d make it this far—yet here she is. Akali. A famous rapper in a famous band. It’s a thought that still never quite computes.

She’s reminded that this is real every morning when she wakes up and walks downstairs to find Ahri drowsily curled up over a cup of coffee or Kai’Sa eagerly reading the morning’s news on her phone. Evelynn is usually already up and gone by the time Akali trudges downstairs. 

How Kai’Sa and Evelynn are morning people, she’ll never quite understand. Then again, Evelynn isn’t really a _person_ , is she? Akali’s still trying to wrap her head around that part. 

Finding out that Ahri is not, in fact, a furry was definitely a shock as well. Then again, a literal walking, talking rodent was a master at the dojo she had grown up in (sorry, Master Kennen), so in the grand scheme of things, is any of this really _that_ unusual?

Life has strange ways of taking you to places you’d never dream of, and Akali can’t wait to see where the world takes her next.

* * *

Akali’s car knowledge can easily be summed up in two words: _jack shit_.

She knows where the steering wheel is and how to change a flat tire, but half the words that come out of Evelynn’s mouth on a daily basis might as well be in a foreign language. As far as Akali is concerned, it basically is one.

Spark plugs, carburetors, radiator hoses and suspensions—the list goes on and on with seemingly no end in sight. How, exactly, cars have so many parts and how, exactly, Evelynn is able to name about every one of them is something Akali will never quite understand, but damn, if she doesn’t try to.

More often than not it ends up with Akali simply sitting nearby playing Tetris and handing tools to Evelynn when she asks.

Personally, Akali doesn’t think she’s actually being that helpful, but Evelynn never chases her away. When considering how picky Evelynn tends to be about who is allowed in the garage when she works, that’s saying something. (Akali knows for a fact that Ahri’s been kicked out several times.)

“Akali darling, could you pass me the pliers?”

Akali quickly presses pause on her game and sets it aside, getting up from the stool she’d been sitting on and going over to the counter. She hovers her hand over a pair of pliers before pausing.

“The big ones or the small ones?” she calls over her shoulder.

“The big ones,” Evelynn calls back, not looking up.

The smile Evelynn gives her as she passes the tool over is small, but it speaks miles.

Akali doesn’t know anything about cars, but she’ll pick things up soon enough. She’s always been a quick learner.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I was going to write more K/DA when I had more time? I lied. I'm going to horribly regret my procrastination tomorrow but that's tomorrow me's problem, today is K/DA time baybeeeee. When I first started writing Shut Up and Drive the idea of Akali knowing nothing about cars but trying really hard anyways came with the idea of car geek Evelynn, and well... this is the result. Ngl at this rate I'm likely going to end up writing short character studies for all of K/DA.
> 
> For snippets, updates on what I'm working on, and a shit ton of art retweets, feel free to check out my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/UmbreonGurl)


End file.
